


The parking garage

by EmSwe



Category: Homeland
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, First Time, I Love You, Islamabad, Sex, Smut, alternative ending, garage sex, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSwe/pseuds/EmSwe
Summary: Carrie waits for Quinn in the parking garage after figuring out he´s at Astrids place.





	The parking garage

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got hooked on the amazingness that is Homeland and just finished catching up on all the episodes. And since I’ve finished I have read ALL the Explicit and Matured fanfics on this side to get my Carrie and Quinn fix that I didn’t get from the show. I decided to give writing a try and this is the result. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> A little heads up, English is not my first language. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She waited for him leaning against Astrid’s silver colored car. She heard footsteps getting closer and someone unlocked the car from around the corner. It had to be him. She saw him getting closer and she pushed herself of off the car. Their eyes meet as he came towards her and she could tell that he wasn’t pleased to see her. His steps slowed down as he came closer and came to a stop in front of her. He look like he just stepped out of the shower, he wore dark jeans and a dark t-shirt. 

“So, you found me. Congratulations” he said sarcastically.

“I don’t think it’s wrong what you’re doing, in fact, I’m sympathetic.” She tries to reason with him.

“Good for you” He answered coldly

“But you have to stop” She continued, not acknowledging his rudeness. 

“Now you´re losing me” 

“The ISI know, they know you’re still in Islamabad. There´s a kill order out, I talked to Khan.” That got his full attention. He looked her dead in the eye and she could tell he was getting pissed. 

“Why would you do that?”

“To try to find you!”

“So you talked to the people that just fucked us, what is wrong with you?!”

“It’s a suicide mission”

“It’s what you say”

“If he´s even in Islamabad at all” She continues, ignoring him. He became quiet, she knew he knew where he was. They looked at each other and no one spoke for a few seconds.

“You know where he is” It wasn’t a question, but a matter of fact.

“No” he answered

“Quinn, don’t!”

“What?”

“It’s too dangerous”

“Yeah, you said that”

“I can’t let you take that risk” the panic started to come through as she spoke 

“Here’s the thing, it’s not up to you” he interrupted her, obviously angry with her “You had your chance, I was stupid enough to listen to you the first time, I was stupid enough to come back here when you asked me. So I witnessed the fall of the station and the slaughter of my colleges and I have never ever been so convinced of what has to happen now. So if you lost your way or you nerve – fine. What you need to do now is get out of my way”

“Quinn, we lost” Two buff agents walked in through the garage door. Quinn looked at Carrie with a smirk on his face. 

“Really, Carrie, really?” 

“I’m sorry” She said and walked passed him as the two guys closed in on him

“All right Sir, let’s go” One of them told him, he nodded but as soon at the other agent placed his hand on his shoulder, Quinn twisted his arm and hit him right in his chest making him loose his breath. The other agent griped Quinn from behind, but he elbowed him in the nose and took the agents gun from his holster and pressed it to his thigh and pulled the trigger and he fell to the floor. Carrie stood by and watched in horror. 

“Toss it” Quinn said to the first agent and he tossed his gun away.

“Harrison, take Taylor back to the embassy hospital, I´ll be right there.” She managed to get out and Harrison helped Taylor out of the garage. 

When the door closed behind the two agents, Carrie stepped forward towards Quinn. 

“Quinn” She started but his hand took a firm hold of her throat and pulled her towards him. Their faces were just inches apart. Her eyes franticly searched his, she had never been frightened of him, but this was a version of Quinn that she hadn’t seen before. The intensity in his eyes sent shivers down her spine, his quickened breath felt warm on her face.

She noticed that his eyes were locked on her lips right before his came crashing down on hers. The kiss was rough, forceful and full of hunger. He let go of her throat and his hand cupped her face as she threw her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow him entry. 

His other hand slid up the inside of her jacket following the curve of her body, brushing past her breast and pushing the jacket of off her. She let go of his neck to allow the jacket to fall of her shoulders before pulling down the zipper of his jeans, and reaching inside to pull out his already hard cock and started stroking it. 

A groan escaped the back of his throat as he turned them around and backed her up against the rear of the car. The small of her back hit the car as his lips traveled over her cheekbone and down her neck. His left hand found its way to the back of her head where he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back to give him better access to her throat and neck. His right hand caressed her breast over her bra under the sleeveless shirt she was wearing. 

A quiet moan fell from her lips as the sensation of his hand on her breast and his hot lips on her throat made her crazy with desire for him. His hand found its way further down her body, slipping into her pants. 

He felt her wetness through her lacy underwear as he pushed them to the side before finding her clit. Her breath caught in her throat as he started circling it with his fingers. His left hand fell from her hair and traveled down her throat, over her chest and firmly pushed her upper body down on the trunk of the car, forcing her to stop stroking him. His left hand kept her back pressed to the car, his eyes full of longing locked with hers as he speeded up the pace of his fingers.

She felt her orgasm starting to build up in the back of her spine and she couldn’t hold his stare any longer. Her head fell to the side and she closed her eyes as her moans became louder, her hips grinding against his fingers.

“Oh Fuck” she breathed heavy as her orgasm was getting closer with every touch of his fingers.  
His brain memorized the way she bit her lower lip right before she came, how her right hand came up to his left arm pressed to her chest, and took a steady hold of his wrist. Her fast and uneven breaths and shaking legs as he continued to circle her clit to prolong the ecstasy exploding through her body. 

She was just coming down from her high as he turned her around, so that she was bent over the car. He reached around her and undid her pants and jerked them down along with her panties, before letting his own fall around his ankles. He stroked his cock twice before positioning himself against her. 

She had barely managed to catch her breath as she felt him hard against her, his tip just touching her entrance. The expectation of what’s to come drove her insane, she had often fantasized about being fucked by Quinn. She always imagined it to be rough, animalistic and extremely satisfying, so far she was not disappointed. 

He griped her hips and pushed himself into her, he closed his eyes as her warmth consumed him. The sound of her moaning made him open his eyes again and he began to thrust into her, the first few strokes were slow. But then he began speeding up his pace, moving in and out of her fast and hard. Pulling back almost all the way before slamming back in to her, their bodies making loud noises every time his hips smacked onto her buttocks. 

“Harder” she commanded through her heavy breathing. His grip on her hips tightened, he would probably leave bruises for her to find there in the morning. She managed to get her left leg out of her pants and put her foot on top of the back bumper of the car to allow him to go even deeper.

His left hand let go of her hip and he gripped a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back towards him, giving him access to her neck. He bent forward and she could feel his rapid breathing on the back of her neck before he started alternate between kissing, nibbling and sucking, finding her most sensitive spots. 

He felt his own orgasm start to build and he wanted her to come with him, so he let go of her hair and his hand went down to her clit once more and he started rubbing it with just the right amount of pressure. 

Her moans became louder with each touch of his fingers and he felt her legs beginning to crumple beneath her. He wrapped his right arm around her waist to help her stay up as he pounded in to her. 

“Quinn” she moaned as she came once again and the way she said his name pushed him over the edge. With one last hard thrust he came inside of her with a loud breathless groan. He leaned forward against her back, trying to catch his breath, his head resting in between her shoulder blades, thrusting into her every now and then as the aftershock of his orgasms made themselves known. He moved her hair over to one side and planted a soft kiss on her neck, feeling her pulse beating fast and hard against his lips. 

He reluctantly took a step back slipping out of her and pulled his pants up from around his ankles. She bent forward and did the same, first her light gray lace panties and then her black pants. As she zipped her pants up and started to fix her shirt, she turned around and found him looking at her. Only this time she didn’t see what she seen before, his face was much softer then when he gripped her throat earlier. He looked at her in a way no other man had ever looked at her, she couldn’t really put a name on the emotions his eyes were giving away. 

She hoped that he wouldn’t regret what just happened, him losing control and giving in to his want and desire. Because she didn’t regret it, she had been thinking and fantasizing about being with him, and actually experiencing it was way better than she ever imagined. She just hoped that he wouldn’t think that this was her way to manipulate him into going home with her. 

He looked at her, he didn’t know what to say, what to feel. He expected to feel awkward about what just happened. But that feeling didn’t appear, he felt something different. Something he shouldn’t feel, he shouldn’t let his feelings get in the way of his mission. His heart told him that he should go back to the embassy with Carrie and get on that plane. But his head told him that he couldn’t do that, he needed to finish what he set out to do. 

She saw that his mind was spinning, she took a step forward standing just inches away from him. She took his face in her hands and a smile started to spread across her face. She pulled him down to meet her lips and kissed him. The kiss said everything that they couldn’t, it was soft, tender and loving. When they broke the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head. 

“Please Quinn, don’t do this” she whispered against his chest. 

“You know I have to” he answered her in a matter of fact way. She stepped out of his embrace and looked him dead in the eyes.

“I can´t lose you” 

“Carrie, for once in your life you need to listen” she looked down and slightly shook her head. He started to turn around and headed for the door leading out from the parking garage. She felt panic starting to rise inside her. It couldn’t end like this, she couldn’t leave without him. If he went after Haqqani, he would die. And she needed him, he kept her grounded, he was the only person she could rely on, whom she trusted with her life. His hand was on the door handle, she was about to lose him. 

“I love you” 

He stopped dead in his tracks, his hand dropping from the handle. He turned around to face her, her eyes staring into his searching for a response to what she just said. A genuine smile spread across his face as he strode over to her with quick steps, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her with all he had. When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other’s. 

He took her hand in his, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it.

“I´ll see you state side”


End file.
